Cold Front
by themindofmine
Summary: Eliot and Kenna settle into a comfortable routine but when has anything ever worked out for these two.  Lots of friendship interaction with the team...lots of love to go around.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Front

Chapter One

Eliot woke up with Kenna tucked underneath him. Sometime in the night she had pulled on a t-shirt and panties. He had gotten home late from a job and she had taped his ribs and cleaned out the gash in his head. Kenna had heated up some chili and they sat on the couch and watched old MASH reruns till he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Then they made their way to the bedroom where sleep wasn't the first thing they thought of doing. Now it was dawn and he needed to get up and get dressed but he didn't want to do either. Eliot ran his hand down Kenna's still flat stomach and thought about the fight they had had before he left last week.

_(Flashback)_

"_You don't have to go to back to work Kenna." Eliot said as they cleaned up the dinner dishes,_

"_Eliot I can't sit around this apartment all day and twiddle my thumbs. The fire department offered me a dispatch job. I can't get hurt answering a phone."_

"_You don't need to work."_

"_I may not need to but I want to." She put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and slammed the door shut. "Just give me this. I promise the minute I feel like it's too much I will quit."_

"_Is that like the promise you made not to go back to the ER and stay out of the line of fire you made me last week?" Kenna slammed down the pan she was dying and turned around._

"_You're going to keep bringing that up aren't you?" She wished she could just walk away. Today was one of those days she just wanted to walk out._

"_I guess I am." He threw the towel he was holding on the counter. "How can I trust you to tell me when it's too much?" Something hit her just then, he could tell. Maybe a memory or something more profound but she reached up and brushed a strand of hair that had come loose from the band that held it back and kissed his cheek._

"_Just don't forget that I did it for Nate." She turned and walked into the living room and never looked back. That night when he got into bed she was there but never said a word. She took him in her arms and made sure he would miss her when he was gone. The next morning she left him an apple, a note saying she loved him but she also loved her job and that she would see him in a week. It was the longest week Eliot had gone through in a very long time._

_(Present)_

Kenna rolled over and opened her eyes. She felt Eliot's warm touch on her stomach and smiled.

"We missed you cowboy." She arched her back and kissed him.

"I missed you too." Eliot pulled her closer. "What time do you have to go in?"

"If I tell you, are we going to fight?" She smiled.

"Only if you want to fight." He chuckled.

"I have off the next three days." Kenna curled up in his arms.

"Maybe Nate will be nice and not take another job for three days." The sound of his phone made Eliot think that Nate was already busy finding them another case.

"I'll make breakfast; you tell Nate you want a day off." Kenna kissed him and got out of bed as Eliot reached for the phone.

"Kenna says I need a day off Nate."

"I didn't know Kenna was in charge of giving days off."

"I think Kenna thinks she's in charge of everything these days." Eliot said.

"Women do tend to do that now and then. Especially when they're pregnant."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime. I was just calling to tell you it's quiet on this end so why don't you take a day off and heal those ribs."

"Gee thanks Nate." Eliot tried not to sound too sarcastic.

"Anytime my friend. Tell Kenna is was my idea."

"Since when did you become a suck up?"

"Since I've see her pissed." Nate hung up and Eliot threw his phone on the bedside table. Topher jumped up and curled up next to him.

"Are you afraid of her too?" He asked the cat. The fur ball just blinked at him and rolled over. "Yeah she has that affect on me too." Eliot rubbed the cats belly for a few seconds and headed to the shower.

/o/o/o/o/o/o

"Are you sure he won't be mad?" Parker sat next to Kenna at the table.

"Who cares? You're my friend and I want to catch up. We haven't seen each other since last week." Eliot came out of the bedroom with his hair damp and just his jeans, his t-shirt in his hand.

"Hey, Parker." He said.

"Kenna said I could stay for breakfast." She said shyly.

"Great." He pulled on the shirt as he sat down. Kenna was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing." Kenna said as she got up and got the coffee pot. She poured him a cup and put it back on the warmer.

"Hardison didn't come with you?" Eliot asked.

"No, he thought you might still be mad about that missed camera." Parker said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Not mad, just frustrated. You could have gotten caught."

"You know he wouldn't let that happen."

"I know." He looked at Kenna who was strangely quiet. "Something bothering you darlin'?" Eliot didn't like when Kenna got quiet.

"No, I'm just happy you all got home safe." She picked at her breakfast. As Eliot ate he wondered if there was more to it.

"How was your first week at dispatching?" He asked her.

"Good. It wasn't as mundane as I thought it might be. Max is a little upset because I'm not riding shot gun."

"He'll get over it." Eliot sat back and took a sip of his coffee. "So Nate gave us the day off, what should we do?" He looked at the two women in front of him.

"When was the last time you went to the Zoo?" Kenna asked. Parker's eyes lit up.

"No, absolutely, positively not." He shook his head.

"Come on Eliot. You can't not have fun at the zoo." Parker pleaded.

"You promise you won't try to steal any animals?" He said sternly. She was nearly giddy.

"Yes, yes, I swear…no stealing the animals."

"Even the cute fluffy ones." He scolded.

"I promise. Can we ask Nate and Sophie come?" Eliot looked at Kenna.

"If they want." The thief bounded out the door,

"You know you just made her day, don't you." Kenna said as she curled her legs under her.

"You made the suggestion."

"But you said yes." She smiled and took the coffee cup she had hidden behind the canister on the counter.

"She still won't let you drink your coffee in piece?"

"Nope." Eliot laughed. "You think it's funny but she stole ever bean we had in the house."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I woke up Tuesday morning with nothing but coco in the cupboards." Eliot laughed. He motioned her over and she came over to him.

"Did she find the stash in the liquor cabinet?" He pulled her onto his lap.

"You have a stash in the liquor cabinet? You've been holding out on me." She kissed him.

"I thought you knew." He laughed. "You better get ready."

"Maybe we should get Nate and Sophie to take Parker." Kenna ran her hand down his cheek.

"You promised her." Eliot kissed her one last time and pushed her off his lap. "Now get dressed." Kenna laughed and headed to the bedroom.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"Ohh look a baby hippo." Parker ran ahead of Kenna and Eliot.

"I can't believe everyone else bailed." Eliot watched the thief bound up to the hippo enclosure.

"If they only knew how much fun we were having." Kenna said as she leaned into him.

"She is having a really good time."

"You have to be the one to tell her that she can't bring home the hippo." Eliot laughed.

"As long as I have her back on the next job, I think she's okay with leaving the two thousand pound animal where she belongs." Kenna watched Parker as she tried talking to the beast.

"How come Hardison didn't come with us today? Those two are barley apart for more than an hour."

"He's still thinks I want to kill him."

"What happened?" They both sat on a bench not far from the hippo enclosure.

"The job was in and out. Parker had to pop a safe in the courthouse and she would have been free and clear but Hardison missed looping a camera outside of the office."

"A rookie mistake, not a Hardison one."

"No." He looked at Parker trying to feed the hippo the popcorn they had just bought her. "Especially when it was Parker's ass on the line."

"She seems no worse for wear."

"You know Parker. She lets things slid off her back when she feels like it." Eliot pushed his sunglasses up on his head. "It was a glitch but it was a dangerous glitch. I had to go back for her."

"It's done and over, did you tell him that you forgive him."

"No. I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet."

"You always did hold a grudge." Kenna looked at him. "Families forgive and forget."

"I'll forgive; I just want to let him simmer a little." Eliot's phone rang. "I guess Nate is pulling the plug on our day off." He said as he answered his phone. "Yeah Nate."

"How's the zoo?"

"Fabulous. You should have come along." Eliot answered sarcastically.

"Maybe next time. We have a client."

"Day off, remember."

"If I tell you it involves puppies and small children would you reconsider?"

"Maybe."

"Well it doesn't but it does involve a night guard at the docks who has kids and cats. I know you're warming up to the cat idea." Nate said.

"Can I at least get though the monkey house before we head in."

"What the hell have you done with my hitter?" Nate laughed. "Sure, go to the monkey house. We'll see you when you get here." Eliot put his phone back in his pocket.

"That was nice of you." Kenna kissed him.

"I couldn't deal with her pouting if she didn't get to see the baby monkeys."

"You are going to be one hell of a daddy Eliot Spencer." Kenna kissed him and they headed to the monkey house.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Front

Chapter Two

Eliot entered the bar with Kenna. They had dropped Parker off at the toy store down the block because since she couldn't steal a real hippo for the baby she wanted to at least get him or her a stuffed one.

"You did remind her she had to pay for anything she wants to take out of the store, didn't you?" Eliot asked Kenna.

"I don't remember Eliot. Does Parker even have pockets?" Kenna turned and smiled. "Yes dear, I reminded her three times that bringing small children stolen toys is a bad thing." She sat at the bar.

"Your sassy mouth is going to get you in a heap of trouble woman." He ordered himself a beer and Kenna a Sprite. She laughed.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"You two fighting again?" Nate came up to them.

"No!" The both answered.

"Good." Nate smiled. "Eliot I need to ask you a favor."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"This guy was drugged somehow and I need a somewhat expert opinion on how it might of gone down, I just want Kenna to sit in and hear this guys story."

"I thought we talked about this." He looked at Nate.

"I know, that's why I'm asking you,"

"Did you all forget I'm sitting right here." Kenna took a drink out of her straw.

"No, I didn't forget Kenna. I just know what channels I need to go though before I'm allowed to incorporate you into our work." Eliot shook his head.

"Okay you two, enough." The hitter looked at his girlfriend. "You sit at the table and that's it. No leg work, no research, no going out and finding the magic recipe for this guy's drug of choice. Understand?"

"Yes master."

"Remember what I said about your smart mouth woman." Eliot couldn't help but let a small smile play on his face.

"Promises, promises." Kenna said.

"Okay you two, remember the client." He took his soda and headed for the table.

"Did you notice that he hasn't had a drink since we got back from Hawaii?"

"I really hadn't noticed." Eliot watched Nate as he sat. "Maybe he's figured out he doesn't need it to get by any more."

"Maybe he has friends he can lean on now, he doesn't need the alcohol." Kenna spun her chair around and stood up. "Let's go to work."

"You're sitting in for like five minutes Kenna. You are not working this job." Eliot followed her to Nate's table.

"Eliot, Kenna…Jake Lawrence." Kenna and Eliot shook his hand. "Jake was just telling me how three semi loads of electronics were taken on his watch and he has no recollection on falling asleep at his post."

"I wouldn't do something like that. I don't want to say that I was drugged but that is the only explanation."

"Did they do a tox screen on you after the break in?" Kenna asked.

"Yes, there was nothing. They say they have the tape of me falling asleep and waking up two hours later but that can't be. I'm a light sleeper. My wife can attest to that. I would have waken up when the first truck pulled out if I had been sleeping." Kenna looked at the man. He seemed nice enough but she knew that looks can be deceiving.

"Were you able to view the tape?" Nate asked.

"No, they wouldn't let me." The man looked at the three people in front of him. "I have worked security for twenty years, I have never missed a day of work and I only quit a job to better myself." Nate looked over the charges.

"What do you think happened?" Eliot asked.

"The stuff was worth more if it was stolen than if they tried to sell it. I know my company has been running on fumes. The stuff that was taken was obsolete and worth far less than it had been when the warehouse was stocked.

"Did you have a list of the things stolen?" Nate asked.

"It's in the file, along with all the serial numbers and makes and models." Nate nodded.

"I will have my people get a hold of that video."

"You said that you never closed your eyes but they say you were out for nearly two hours?" Kenna stood up.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind?" Kenna stood behind him.

"Ah, I guess not." She started looking in his hair and down his neck. Motioning to Eliot he stood.

"That look like a dart mark to you?" Eliot nodded.

"Someone drugged you with a pin point dart."

"The tox screen came back clean." Nate said.

"There is about a dozen or more drugs that wouldn't turn up on any tox screen." Kenna crossed her arms over her chest. "Or the lab was compromised."

"Okay Mr. Lawrence, me and the rest of my people will look into this and see what we can do." The man shook their hands and left.

"What are thinking?" Eliot asked Nate.

"I think we need to get Hardison to get us those tapes and we go from there. Nate turned to Kenna but she was gone. "Where did she go?"

"She's been getting morning sickness in the middle of the day." Eliot said calmly.

"And she just disappears?"

"I'm sure she's in the ladies room, or upstairs." Nate looked at the hitter. "What? She's a big girl Nate." He turned and went upstairs, just a little worried about Kenna. She wasn't in the bathroom but passed out on the couch. He sat next to her and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just got so tired."

"It's okay. Nate was a little worried." The front door burst open. "Parker's back." Eliot stood up. "I think she bought out the stuffed zoo animals."

"Let's hope she bought all of them." Kenna said weakly. She sat up and watched the thief drag in her bags.

"Can you believe they had baby everything there? Lions, monkeys, hippos. Every one of them fluffier then the next." Parker came to the couch and dumped her bags. "I couldn't stop myself Eliot, I'm sorry."

"You stole them Parker!" Eliot glared at her.

"No, I meant I'm sorry I bought so much." Kenna smiled. The vain was popping out on Eliot's neck.

"It's fine." Eliot looked at the fluffy stuffed animals surrounding Kenna. "You did kind of go overboard.

"I know. I just…you know that bunny that I have in my room?" Eliot knew the one. It was yellow and tattered and a kind of sad looking.

"Yeah."

"It was the first thing I stole…no one ever bought me something like that, ever. I don't want your baby to ever know how that feels." The tears welled up in Kenna's eyes and Eliot though if he had been a little less jaded he might have shed a tear himself.

"Thank you Parker." Kenna hugged her. The thief smiled.

"Thank you guys for taking me to the zoo today." She looked at her friends on the couch. "Nate said we have a meeting in fifteen minutes." The thief bounded out of the apartment.

"Are you going to be okay?" Eliot asked.

"Yeah. Go to your meeting."

"I don't think Nate would mind if you sat in." Eliot even surprised himself when that came out of his mouth. Kenna laughed.

"I should find someplace for our new friends." Eliot kissed her. He didn't want to leave right now. "Go, I'll be here when you get back." She touched his cheek. "I promise."

"You're almost as crazy as Parker, you know that." He tweaked her nose and got up. "I'll see you later." Kenna watched him walk away and wondered what she was going to when he decided the fluffy animal life wasn't for him.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"We leave for New Haven tomorrow." Nate said. He looked at Eliot. He made a mental note to not take another case for a few days after this one was over. Eliot needed some time to spend with Kenna. The rest of the team went their own ways but Eliot stayed. "I'm sorry I cut your day off short." Nate went to the fridge and got Eliot a beer and himself a soda.

"We can't plan bastards who want to screw the world." Eliot nodded thanks.

"If we could our job would be boring." The older man sat across the table from the hitter. "I'm asking Sophie to marry me." Eliot looked surprised. He knew they had gotten serious but marriage…wow.

"What brought this on?"

"We aren't going to be able to do this forever. I just figure it's like college…sooner or later the rush goes away and it's time for the real world to kick your ass."

"So marring Sophie is what you're going to do when you grow up?" Eliot chuckled.

"That was kind of a bad reference. You should talk, daddy." Nate noticed how tense Eliot got.

"If I could do it again…it would never have happened." Eliot said softly. "I can't change it now but I would if I could."

"I would think that's something you might not want to share with the woman across the hall."

"I think deep down in her heart she knows, because she feels the same way."

"Then why did you let it happen?" Nate asked. Eliot sensed a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Short of not sleeping with the woman Nate we both did everything in our power to prevent it."

"Oh come on really. I've seen the way you look at her Eliot. You're telling me you both did everything in your power to make sure she didn't get pregnant?"

"Yeah, we did." This was something he had already hashed out with Sophie; he didn't want to do it again with Nate. "I thought you were okay with this?"

"That was when I thought you were okay with this. I didn't know you wanted to change it if you could." The anger in Nate's eyes was apparent. Eliot saw him reach for the bottle of scotch on the counter then stop.

"Nate…"

"Go, get some rest. We have to leave early in the morning." Eliot wasn't sure if he should leave things the way they were. Sophie came around the corner and motioned him to go. He stood.

"Goodnight."

"Yeah," Nate watched Eliot go and wished he could make the man see that regretting what he had done was only going to tear him and Kenna apart. He reached for the scotch again but this time Sophie stopped him.

"He'll work it out Nate. Just give him a chance." He looked at Sophie.

"I know. I just…don't want him to have any regrets."

"We all have them Nate. It's the inevitable."

"No, he can't. Not about this. If something happens to that baby now and he wished it had never been…he might never recover." As much as he wanted to lose himself in the liquor right now he knew he wouldn't be good to anyone, especially Eliot if he fell back into that hole. "Let's go to bed." He took Sophie's hand and they tried to forget the drama for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

Cold Front

Chapter Three

Eliot left Nate's and headed back to his apartment. He had his hand on the door knob when he heard footsteps behind him. As he turned he was shoved up against the wall. He lashed back pushing the assailant back down the hall. He didn't look he just did what was in his nature, he fought back, hard. Grabbing the long brown hair of his attacker he shoved him into his knee.

"Eliot." The woman's voice stopped him in his tracks. He pulled back and let the woman go.

"Raquel." Eliot stood ready to defend himself if the hitter turned on him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was in town. I thought I would visit my most…sexy adversary." She smiled. Eliot grabbed her arm and nearly dragged her to the steps.

"I'm kind of…busy with business right now." He said through clenched teeth. "You should have called."

"I wanted to surprise you." She moved and shoved him against the wall and looked him in the eyes. "I missed our… sparing." She smiled. Clearing his throat she moved to push her away but she countered it and had her forearm against his throat before he could move again. She pressed her lips to his just as his door opened and Kenna came out of the apartment in shorts and a tank top. Eliot pushed Raquel against the wall behind her and took a step toward the front door of the apartment but it slammed shut.

"Kenna!" He tried the knob but it was locked. "Kenna open the damn door." Hardison came around the corner.

"Could you keep it down up here, I can hear you in the bar."

"Open the door." He ground out.

"What door?"

"Damn it Hardison, my door."

"Where is your key?" Eliot grabbed the hacker by the shirt.

"Open the damn door Hardison." He said through clenched teeth.

"Okay…let me go and I will reach into my pocket and get my keys." Eliot let him go and Hardison reached into his pocket and tossed the hitter his keys.

"Take Raquel downstairs and buy her a drink." Eliot growled. Hardison looked over at the muscular female version of Eliot.

"Ah…maybe…I guess I could do that." He answered.

"Do it now Hardison." Eliot glared at him as he opened the apartment door. Hardison pointed the way down the hall. The woman headed toward the steps.

"Don't be long my love." She said, smiling.

"Hardison!" Eliot screamed. The hacker followed Raquel down the hall.

"I'm on it." He said as he passed. Eliot went into the apartment.

"Kenna…" Eliot found her on her knees in the bathroom, empting her stomach. He reached for her hair but she slapped his arm had away.

"Leave me alone. As soon as this damn nausea stops I'll be out of your hair."

"Kenna…" He kneeled down behind her. "She's an old…" What was Raquel? A friend? An Enemy? "colleague." He thought that was the safest route.

"That's one hell of a working relationship." Kenna said before she threw up again.

"Kenna." She stood up and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and quickly brushed her teeth. "She was in the hall when I came from Nate's."

"I get it Eliot. I know you've been around." Kenna turned and looked at him. "She's beautiful. She's the female version of you." He looked at her.

"She was a night Kenna. One night, a long time ago."

"Her hacker tried to kill Sophie." Kenna crossed her arms over her chest. He wanted to ask her how she knew that but he thought better of it.

"Yeah, but she didn't know that." He shot back.

"Good reason to sleep with a woman Eliot." Kenna grabbed her toothbrush and started walking into the bedroom. She pulled on her jeans and grabbed her flannel shirt off the chair.

"Kenna, damn it I slept with my share of woman and one of them was in town and stopped by. I'm sorry."

"She nearly threw you though a wall Eliot." Kenna slid on her boots.

"Like you and I haven't dented a few walls." Kenna glared at him. He closed his eyes and tried to gain his composer. He shouldn't' have said what he just did. "I didn't mean it that way Kenna." She grabbed her keys from the dresser and picked up her jacket as she headed out her bedroom door. "Kenna, please don't go."

"I was kind of crazy of me to think that I was the girl who would change you." Kenna headed for the front door.

"You're not leaving." He moved quickly and got between her and the door.

"Get out of my way Eliot. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"Walking out has never been the way you handle things Kenna Shane. Don't start now."

"Fighting will only make it worse on everybody Eliot."

"You and I are all that matters." She looked at him. Kenna wanted to tell him that she was too tired to fight right now but he would push her so she might as well tell him like it was.

"Raquel maybe the first but she won't be the last of your…colleagues to show up."

"She's the only one who knows this address." He tried to lighten the mood.

"My knife is in my boot Eliot and I'm not afraid to use it."

"You know better." She did. He would have it out of her hand in a split second. "It was one night Kenna…she kissed me in the hall and if you would have stayed a second longer you would have seen me slam her against the wall."

"Now your pushing your ex's around." She said shaking her head and raising her eyebrows.

"She's a hitter, she can take it."

"Okay so she can take care of herself, now let me go to my apartment."

"No." Eliot crossed his arms over his chest and stood with his feet planted.

"I can repel down the building if I have to Eliot." She said angrily.

"Kenna, just stay. I'll sleep on the couch and I have to leave in the morning for a job. We can talk this out."

"There is nothing to talk about. I just want to go. You can go back to banging models, flight attendants and female body builders."

"You really need to stop talking to Parker."

"How do you know Parker told me about your parade of women?"

"Because she's the only one that would have thrown me under the bus like that." He knew he wasn't going to make Kenna see that he didn't give a crap about Raquel or any other woman but her¸ not tonight. "What can I say to make you stay and talk this out?"

"Eliot, there is nothing we can talk about. I'm done fighting this. You're not the type to settle for the plain Jane friend of your little sister. You need a beauty like Raquel on your arm to make your world go round." She smiled. "I can never be that beauty." Kenna didn't know how beautiful she was. He blamed Joelle and himself for that. They never told her. Never made her see that she was what every man wanted in a woman. He stepped away from the door.

"Suit yourself." He unlocked it and opened it for her. "Just give Hardison your key when you're done moving your stuff out."

"I will." She took two steps forward and then stopped.

"We'll need…need to figure out…you know about…the baby."

"Don't worry; I won't be staying in Boston. I'll finish this job and I'm out of here."

"What about Nate and the rest of your friends? What about your child?"

"You don't have to worry yourself about them. It's better we break all ties.I'll sign papers or whatever." He held the door for her.

"You really would do that to us, to them?" He looked at her.

"You walk out that door Kenna and we're done. Not just you and me. I can't be here if you're not with me. I don't want to be here.'

"You're just saying that to scare me." She spat out.

"No Kenna. I'm not. I'm done with all this when you decided that you want to walk. No more Nate. No more helping the helpless. You are the only thing keeping me from leaving this place."

"You wouldn't leave them. You're not like that."

"You don't know what I'm like Kenna because if you did, you would know that you are the only woman I want or need."

"Why?" That one question had been on Eliot's mind a lot lately. Why her, why now.

"Because you were the first girl I ever wanted. The first woman I ever loved." He looked at her. "Raquel meant nothing to me then and she means nothing to me now Kenna. I have never lied to you about who I was back then darlin'." Eliot touched her cheek.

"I know." She whispered. Parker came flying though the door.

"Stop. Stop it both of you." There was anger in her eyes that either Kenna or Eliot had seen before. "You don't…you two need to stop fighting. Your both acting like two year olds." She stomped her foot and balled up her fists. "You bringing a child into this world and you can't be fighting all the time." She screamed.

"Parker, calm down." Eliot said softly.

"No, I will not calm down till the two of you work your crap out and stop fighting." She slammed the door and they heard a drill outside.

"She's not?" Kenna looked at Eliot.

"Parker!" Eliot went to the door. He tried to pull it open. "She locked us in." Eliot reached for his phone. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door. "Did she get yours too?" Kenna checked her jacket.

"Yep." Kenna had to laugh. It was just what the two of them needed. Locked in the apartment with no one to blame themselves.

"This is so not funny." Eliot said through clenched teeth.

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"We could be Hardison down stairs with your Masad girlfriend." A smile played on Eliot's lips.

"I see where that is a little funny."

"I'm sorry I acted like a brat Eliot. I have all these damn emotions running through me. I never thought…I know you wouldn't…"

"No I wouldn't." He reached for her hand and pulled her against him. "Ever since that day Jodi brought you home I've been fighting the things I felt for you. When I stopped fighting it I thought it would be easy. I guess I was wrong." Kenna buried her face in Eliot's chest.

"Nothing worth anything is easy." She whispered.

"Then darlin' we are meant for each other." He pushed her arms length away and looked her in the eye. "You are the most beautiful, irritating, loving, woman I have ever known and I wouldn't have it any other way baby." He kissed her.

"I have a feeling Parker won't be back till morning," Kenna took his hand and lead him to the couch. She sat next to him and threw him the remote. "There's an all night Bruce Willis marathon." He pulled her on his lap.

"The hell with Bruce…" He kissed her and pushed down on the couch. "I'm going to be gone for a few days and I don't want you to forget what we talked about." He ran his hand down her cheek. "I love you Kenna Shane. Nobody is going to change that." And Eliot spent the next several hours proving to her that Raquel Dayan meant absolutely nothing to him.

_**A/N: Okay I looked up the woman's name in the episode guide and Raquel Dayan is what I got even if it didn't sound like that the thirty seven times I backed up the episode to check it out so don't shoot me if its wrong. Thanks to speedlesweetie and CharleyMom for making me write better and think clearer.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cold Front

Chapter Four

Eliot sat in the van with Hardison and looked at the screens. Nobody was moving inside the warehouse or out. Sophie, Nate and Parker we looking into the chance that the stolen electronics were being sold off the trucks.

"Did Parker apologize for locking you in your apartment last night?"

"Yeah, she brought me and Kenna coca at four thirty this morning." Eliot leaned his cheek on his balled up fist.

"I don't think she slept a wink last night."

"Neither did I." Eliot struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Making up is hard to do my man. Oh thanks again for leaving me with the she hitter."

"What time did she finally leave?"

"Bar close. She and Parker were doing tequila shots like they were jello." Eliot chuckled.

"Well at least she left happy."

"She left with Mike the bartender so if he's missing when we get back we know who to pin his disappearance on. Did you call Kenna?"

"It's been less then twelve hours Hardison."

"Really, man it seems so much longer than that."

"We made a deal. I'm on a job out of town; we don't talk till I get back."

"No wonder you guys fight." Hardison looked over the screens.

"We were getting along fairly well till Raquel decided to show up." Eliot shifted and leaned back against the back of the van. "Did you figure out your glitch from the last job?" He asked Hardison.

"Yeah, it was a battery pack malfunction on the laptop monitoring the camera." Hardison looked at Eliot. "I just replaced the whole damn thing. How are the ribs holding up?"

"Been better, but hell I've worked with more than a few bruised ribs." Eliot tapped his fingers on the top of the desk. "Can this job go any slower?" He said.

"You'd think that you would like slow right now." Hardison laughed and went back to his screens.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Kenna slid on her boots and looked at the empty coffee pot. Parker was going to pay for stealing her coffee yet again. She even stole Eliot's stash from the liquor cabinet. It was too damn early on her day off to be going to Starbucks for her morning fix. Sliding her knife and back up cell phone in her boot she pulled her jeans over them and headed out the door. The weather was warm for September and she hoped it would stay that way. She really did hate the cold as much as Eliot hated the humidity. Kenna was almost a block from the bar when she felt the hair on the back of her neck start to stand up. It had been a really long time since she felt paranoid. Putting her hand in her pocket she fingered her phone. It made her feel safe knowing Eliot was one speed dial away.

"Take your hands out of your pockets." The female voice said with an accent boarding on eastern decent.

"I thought we'd seen the last of your Raquel."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Kenna turned.

"I told him everything I could." She looked Raquel up and down. "Are you here to bring me in or just kill me and collect the reward?"

"Are you still wanted in Iceland Hawks?" Her accent got thicker when she was closer to the fight. Kenna couldn't fight her. Raquel would do more harm to her than Kenna could handle right now.

"Thank you for choosing the one place without a firing squad." The hitter took Kenna's phone from her pocket. "Will you call Eliot for me? When it's all said and done, I mean." The woman looked at her. There was no fear in Kenna's eyes. No regret. Raquel nodded. Kenna turned and let the woman lead her to her car.

"You are not that advisory I thought you would be."

"I saw the bruises you put on Eliot last night. I wouldn't have a chance. I would rather you send me back to the drug cartel in Iceland than have you beat the crap out of me." The woman cuffed her with plastic zip strips and put her in the car. Kenna closed her eyes and prayed the teams job didn't take a week or more to finish and they would be home to find out she wasn't there.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"That had to be the shortest out of town job we've had in a long time." Hardison said as he, Parker and Eliot pulled into the back of the bar.

"How stupid was that guy to sell his own stolen goods out of his own stolen truck?" Parker said.

"Amen to that." Eliot got out of the van. "Tell Nate I'll talk to him in the morning."

"You know it would be easier just to call her every day." Hardison called to him. Eliot turned around and smiled.

"But it wouldn't be as fun my friend. It would be as fun." Eliot turned back and headed upstairs, taking two at a time. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Kenna!" He threw his keys on the counter. "Baby, I'm home." Eliot looked around the house. The liquor cabinet was open but the coffee that he had stashed in there was gone. Other than that the house looked normal. He went into the bedroom and tossed his bag in the corner. The bed wasn't made but that wasn't too unusual for Kenna.

"Eliot?" Parker was in the doorway.

"Yeah, Parker, what is it?" She handed him Nate's phone.

"It's the fire station. They're looking for Kenna." He took the phone.

"Yeah." Eliot said. He looked at Parker. "So she never showed up this morning?" Parker saw Eliot's eyes go from happy to angry in a spit second. "I'll try the farm but I just got back into town so I really don't know where she is." Eliot listened for a few minutes and then hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"Is everyone at Nate's?"

"Yeah. Eliot, tell me what's going on?" He headed across the hall. Parker could barely keep up with him. "Eliot." He turned around.

"Kenna didn't show up for work this morning." He shouted back at her. Nate, Sophie and Hardison were at the kitchen counter.

"Why didn't they call you earlier?" Sophie asked.

"I guess they tried." Eliot checked his phone but nothing showed up. "Jackson or Johnson or whoever it was said she saw her walking with a burnet near Starbucks Tuesday morning."

"We left on Tuesday." Nate nodded to Hardison. "Bring up the traffic cams from Tuesday morning from here to Starbucks." He ordered.

"How do you know she was going to Starbucks?" The Hacker grabbed his keyboard and started entering the pass words that would unlock the traffic cams up and down the Boston city streets.

"Just a guess." Nate said. Parker put her hand on Eliot's shoulder and she felt him tense.

"We'll find her Eliot." She whispered. "If someone took her it's my fault. If I hadn't taken all the coffee."

"She still would have gone out sooner or later Parker."

"Really? Are you sure?" He nodded.

"What if she left?" He swallowed hard. I thought we worked everything out."

"You did. This wasn't her doing." The screens came to life and starting at seven in the morning they tracked Kenna from leaving the bar to a block from Starbucks where a burnet woman came up behind her.

"Son of a bitch." Eliot looked at the screen. "That bitch." Raquel Dayan stood talking to Kenna.

"Why is she going with her? Why isn't she fighting back?" Parker asked. Eliot crossed his arms over his chest and watched.

"Because she can't." Eliot squinted. "Rewind back about a minute." Eliot watched. "Raquel must have asked her why she wasn't fighting. Kenna said that she saw what Raquel did to me the night before and knew she couldn't win."

"You read lips now?"

"Kenna taught me." He looked at the camera footage.

"I can follow them all the way to a lot near the mall. Then I don't know what car to follow." Hardison looked closely at the screens. "She crushed her cell phone just before they went into the parking lot."

"So there's no way of tracking her?"

"No. Unlike some people I thought it best not to spike her boots with a GPS."

"Then I have to find Raquel." Eliot watched Kenna's movements. "She's not the least bit scared." He said watching her walk with the hitter. "Why isn't she afraid?" Nate came up behind him.

"Because she knows that we're going to find her."

"I found Raquel." Hardison said. "She's down at the bar with Mike."

"She wouldn't be that stupid." Eliot said angrily.

"Maybe she thought we would still be gone?" Sophie said.

"Or maybe she wants to die today." Eliot turned and headed downstairs more angry than he had been in a very long time.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Eliot knew he couldn't sneak up on the hitter so he just went to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Ah, Eliot. How was your latest little…good will trip?" Raquel asked.

"Cut the crap and tell me what you did with my girlfriend." He ground out. The beer bottle that Mike had put in front of him was in his hand.

"Girlfriend? Oh you mean that blond who was in your apartment the other night? "The brunet smiled. "Do you know she has been a very, very naughty little girl."

"That little girl could kick your ass." Raquel nearly fell off her bar stool.

"She didn't even raise a hand to fight back." Eliot turned and twisted taking the woman off the bar stool and putting a knife to her throat.

"She was protecting more than herself you bitch, now tell me where the hell she is before I make this the last drink you have, ever." Mike had reached for the phone but Hardison shook his head. The bartender wasn't sure.

"Let it go Mikey." Nate said sternly.

"You have five seconds." Eliot spat out.

"I sent her to Iceland on a charter." The female hitter laughed.

"A charter?"

"Okay, more like…a freighter."

"You sent her on a freighter to Iceland?"

"It was the most humane place. Oh yeah. Reach in my jacket and her phone is there. She wanted me to call you but I forgot." Hardison grabbed the phone. Eliot loosened his hold on Raquel just long enough to cuff her to the bar. The hacker threw him the phone. He saw there was a recorded message. He played it.

"_I love you Eliot." _Was all it said. Throwing it back to Hardison he grabbed the woman's hair.

"Which ship is she on Raquel?" Eliot pushed her hard against the bar.

"I just told them to put her on anything going to Iceland. I didn't get specifics."

"You better hope I find her safe or I will kill you." Eliot left. Hardison and Parker followed. Nate and Sophie called Bonanno to come pick up the hitter turned Eliot Spencer's new worst enemy.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Kenna knew she should be lucky to be alive. It could of gone far worse. The rough sea along with even rougher morning sickness was taking a lot out of her. Dayan had hand cuffed her so she could reach the water and food but not her boot. She hoped the battery would still be working so Hardison could track her. Kenna thought she should have fought back. She of went down fighting.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"There were six freighters leaving Boston harbor for Iceland in the last three days. Three were headed to Bubardakur, two to Reykjavik and one to Olafsvik."

"Reykjavik is the capital." Parker said. "That should be the two we start with. If Raquel wanted to turn her in, that's where she would send her." Eliot and Hardison looked at Parker. "What? I like knowing the capital of counties, just in case."

"Okay, so which ship? There's one that left on Wednesday and one that left early this morning." Eliot looked at the manifest of both the ships. Hardison looked at them too. Nate took a step forward.

"The one that left this morning. It's carrying produce and perishables. They would want her there as quickly as possible."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Sophie asked. Nate looked at Eliot.

"It's your call Eliot. How do we go about stopping this ship?"

"There's no way to stop it. But maybe we can beat it to the capitol." Eliot looked at the maps and the manifest. "We may need a little more help?" Eliot looked at Parker. Parker smiled.

"Who?" Nate asked.

"Steve McGarret." Both Parker and Eliot said at the same time. Kenna's ex CO would know how to take the ship before or when it docked. Eliot hoped that they got to her in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Cold Front

Chapter Five

"What do you mean Kenna's on a cargo ship bound for Iceland?" Steve McGarret was in his office in Hawaii when Eliot called him.

"An old…someone I used to know stopped by and recognized Kenna from somewhere and found out about the drug cartel in Iceland looking for her so…she turned her in for the bounty." Eliot tried not to snap at Kenna's old friend but it took him nearly an hour to track the man down and now he had to pull explanations out of his ass.

"Leave it to Kenna." Steve took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll track down the freighter and you and your team head to Iceland. I can have a hold put on the ship for forty-eight hours if they are docked or close to docking to give you a chance to get there."

"It left early this morning so we're hoping we can beat it there."

"I still think there are some guys in office that were there when we helped take down the cartel and they might meet us half way."

"Thanks for doing this McGarret."

"I owe Kenna more than she'll know. Do you have the credentials to get you on the dock?"

"Not a problem." Eliot assured him.

"If you think you might need me to come there, call me."

"You got it. I'll keep you informed."

"Eliot, be careful. These guys were bad news five years ago."

"All I want is Kenna home safe. I don't want to start a drug war."

"I'll see what I can do from this end. If need anything, please call."

"Thanks again." McGarret hung up. His partner Danny Williams came into the office.

"Trouble?" He asked.

"Remember my friend Kenna that came to visit?"

"Yeah, the blond, cute, pissed off looking boyfriend."

"Yeah. She was on my team for most of her military career. We made some enemies."

"You have enemies? Who would of thought?" Danny sat down.

"Her boyfriend came home this morning to an empty house and a retrieval specialist causing trouble."

"What happened?"

"She's on a cargo ship to Iceland." McGarret said as he looked at the files the computer guy on Eliot's team had sent him.

"She's wanted in Iceland?"

"A drug lord in Iceland wants her dead."

"They have drug lords in Iceland?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny, Iceland has drug lords. Bad ass drug lords who torture and rape woman who cross them."

"I'm sorry man. I knew you messed with some bad crap but I guess I didn't realize how bad."

"Yeah, Kenna hit that bastard hard. She wouldn't rest until she brought him down. Some of his people started up some sort of parliament type government in March. He's still in jail but his reach was farther than we realized."

"All the way to Boston, it seems." Danny hadn't been partnered with McGarret long but he knew that this woman's disappearance affected him far more than what he was letting on.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Eliot sat alone in the back of the plane. He had asked Hardison to put him back there. He wanted to be alone and this was the one place he could be for the long plane ride. He took Kenna's phone out of his pocket. She balked when Hardison had given it to her. It had too many bells and whistles. He pressed the button again that played the message.

"I love you Eliot." There was something in her voice. The southern drawl was there and it was clear except for the beeping. Like she was at a checkout or something similar. He played it again. The beeping was more centralized and seemed like a code. Eliot took the pen out of his pocket. He rewound the message again and again, till he figured it out. Standing Eliot headed to Hardison's seat.

"Hey." Eliot leaned over the seat,

"Done with your alone time?"

"I was listening to her message on her phone and there was this beeping behind the words and so I listened to it. There was a code, I think, I don't know but it spelled out boot. Just that one word."

"Boot. Eliot my friend you are reaching."

"Kenna keeps her knife in her boot." Parker said. She looked at Eliot. "And that old cell phone she keeps charging on your kitchen counter."

"How do you know that?" Eliot asked.

"How do you not know that?" Parker snorted. "She was always forgetting to charge her new phone until Hardison got you guys that pad thing that you just toss your phone on and it charges. But she kept the other one for back up. It sat on your counter in a little black holder. I don't remember seeing it when we left your place this morning."

"Can you trace it?" Eliot asked Hardison.

"Damn straight." He punched in a few things in his notebook. "She's in the middle of the Atlantic but we figured that out already."

"If she could use it she would have by now." Eliot felt like he was punched in the gut. He stood up and headed back to his seat.

"I never saw him get pale like that." Parker watched him walk to the back of the plane.

"He never lost his baby mama in the middle of the Atlantic before." Hardison watched the blip on the screen.

"Don't lose that signal Hardison." Nate said from behind him.

"I'll do my best. That was one of the first phones with GPS. I can't make any promises." Nate put his hand on the hacker's shoulder.

"Do what you can." Nate looked at Sophie. "I should go back and talk to him."

"You're not in any shape to console him Nate." She put her hand on his. "This isn't your fault."

"She just wanted a few days Sophie. A few days were all she wanted."

"Kenna talked to you?"

"Monday, she made Eliot tell me he needed a day off. I knew she was off for a few days and wanted to spend it with Eliot but I called him in." Nate was gripping the arm rest. He hadn't a drink in nearly a month and she could tell he wanted one now.

"Be strong for him Nate. He needs you to be there if things go wrong." Nate looked at her.

"If we lose Kenna, we lose Eliot."

"We won't lose either of them Nate." She stroked his arm. "We won't lose them."

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Kenna was sick. The water wasn't setting well and the crackers weren't doing any better. She couldn't even concentrate enough to figure out how she was going to get out of this mess. She closed her eyes and thought about Eliot. To a time when things were as close to perfect as they were going to get between them.

(Flashback)

The bar was quiet for a Friday night. Kenna, Eliot and Nate were playing poker. Nate had gotten up to get a drink and Eliot had leaned over and pulled her to closer.

"You have to stop letting him win Kenna Shane." Kissing her he turned her cards over. "Three queens?" He raised his eyebrows.

"He's just so damn cute when he wins a hand." Kenna twisted and put her legs on Eliot's lap. "I promise I'll let you win next." He smiled at her.

"You always did think of others before you self darlin'." She laughed. Eliot looked at her. His eyes were clear and beautiful. He was more relaxed than she had seen him in a long time.

"I want a week alone with you." She whispered. He pulled her on his lap and looked into her eyes.

"I promise, soon." He took her face in his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I just need you to know how much I love being part of your life Eliot." He kissed her,

"You think you don't show me that every time we're together?" He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I know. I just feel like we need some time to ourselves. Not that I don't love spending time with your grifter, thief, hacker and mastermind but sometimes…"

"They are a little much." He watched Nate walk back to the table with his drink and two beers for them. "I promise…soon." He reached for the beer and handed Kenna hers. "Soon." He whispered.

(Present)

Soon never came but they had been happy. Even when they were fighting they were happier than most couples. Kenna heard doors open. She had given up on Eliot saving her about a thousand miles into the Atlantic. The sound of voices made wish she hadn't given up hope. The language was one she heard of a million times. A little Arabic and a lot of Hebrew. The anger grew inside her. She thought maybe she had seen the last of the Mossad hitter but Raquel Dayan was here on the ship and she wasn't being quiet about it.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"Nate?" Hardison turned around and to look at his boss.

"Yeah, what is it."

"We have a problem."

"Those are four words I never want to here." Nate answered. "What's the problem?"

"Our little Mossad friend is off the grid." Nate stood and looked over the hacker's seat.

"Tell me you just can't track what prison they were going to?"

"I can't do that. She's gone. Long gone. She was gone before we left Logan." Hardison looked at Nate.

"Find her and do not, I repeat do not tell Eliot about this." Nate knew the hitter was already teetering on the edge and he didn't need this to push him over. They would find Kenna and take care of Raquel if it was the last think he did.

/o/o/o/o/o/

A/N: Thanks for those of you who keep reading…you make me smile. I like making new friends so please review if you like what you read…it makes me write better and faster…ask anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Cold Front

Chapter Six

"McGarret." Steve picked up his phone.

"The woman who sent Kenna to Iceland is gone." The woman on the other end of the line said.

"Who is this?"

"Parker." McGarret looked at the body in front of him.

"What do you mean the woman who sent Kenna to Iceland is gone?"

"The state police had her in custody and she escaped."

"Okay, we'll find her. How's Eliot holding up?"

"We didn't tell him. His vain is about to burst as it is and if we tell him now…"

"Yeah, I get that. Okay give me a few hours to wrap up something here and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Parker hung up. McGarret bent over the slightly bloated body.

"A few hours?" Danny asked. "You can wrap this up in a few hours?" The blond man shook his head.

"It's not who we're looking for." McGarret put the sheet back over the body. "I do know how to multitask."

"I didn't think you knew that word. You're usually so driven on the task at hand." McGarret looked up at his partner.

"You haven't seen me at my best." He smiled. He hoped his connections with the state department were still intact or he would be crossing a lot of lines if he had to go to Iceland. Jurisdictional and otherwise.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Parker, what part of alone don't you get?" Eliot looked at the blond who had sat next to him.

"I'm sorry but Hardison is driving me crazy with all his 'It's what I do' chatter." She looked at Eliot's hands. There were fresh cuts and bruises on the right one. "Who won? You or the wall?" She looked at him.

"Pretty much the wall." He didn't look at her.

"I thought you would have learned that by now." She took his left hand and held it both of her smaller ones. "We will get her back Eliot." Parker squeezed his hand and leaned over. "It's what we do." She whispered. A small smile played on Eliot's lips.

"I told Nate the other night that if I could go back and change the night Kenna got pregnant I would."

"How'd that go over?"

"I think he was a little disappointed in me."

"He wants us all to have some kind of normalcy in our lives Eliot. Kenna and this baby are yours." He looked at her.

"What's yours?" He asked quietly.

"You and Kenna." She smiled. "I never had friends till you guys. Hardison is well…more. Nate and Sophie are like a cross between my parents and my siblings and that leaves you and Kenna." He squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad." She smiled.

"Only friends would put up with some of the crazy things I do." She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. "Do you still want to be alone?" He looked at his friend and shook his head.

"No, not anymore."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"We land in forty minutes." Hardison looked at Nate who had moved next to him when Parker vacated her seat.

"I have a SUV waiting for us at the terminal and Homeland Security clearance to the docks."

"Homeland Security will get us onto the dock?" Nate asked.

"Iceland and the US have all kinds of perks with each other. Also Kenna's friend McGarret e-mailed me he's on his way to see if he can flush out Raquel."

"Isn't he just a cop in Hawaii now?"

"A cop with some mighty long strings."

"Parker won't say anything about our friends escape, will she?"

"No. She already feels guilty enough about the whole locking them in the apartment thing." Nate looked at the hacker.

"She shouldn't feel guilty. They had that time uninterrupted together. That was a good thing."

"You don't see this ending well, do you?"

"I see it with a million possible endings. That's what concerns me." He looked back at Eliot looking out the window with Parker talking quietly to him.

"The only ending we can accept is Kenna coming home safe."

"Let's hope that's the ending we get then." Nate stood up and went back to his seat and hoped he had some pull left with the man upstairs because praying is about all he could do right now.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"We meet again." Raquel said in Hebrew.

"He did some damage." Kenna answered in English.

"He was quite angry that I sent you away."

"Think he wouldn't be?" Kenna pulled on her restraints.

"Why aren't you angrier to be here?" The hitter asked.

"Maybe if you let me go, I'll show you how angry I can get." Kenna spat back. The woman came within inches of Kenna.

"You're hiding something. There was something in his eyes. He wanted me dead. No matter what, he never looked at me with murder in his eyes." Raquel walked around Kenna. She stood behind her. "You wouldn't fight back and he's mad enough to kill." The realization hit the hitter a second too late. The doors opened to the container and a large man came just outside the circle the light was illuminating Kenna's chair.

"We dock in an hour." He said. "My boss will be waiting with your payment." Raquel looked at the man.

"Someone should clean her up." She said in Hebrew.

"Just to be killed?" The man asked.

"You know that's not how it works with him." She shot back.

"Do it yourself than. I will not." The man left.

"Why didn't you not tell me?" Raquel turned to face a very pale Kenna.

"You didn't ask." Kenna's stomach was turning on her again. "Just leave me to die." She looked at the dark haired woman. "Better yet kill me now before Luca gets his hands on me."

"Do you really want that?" Kenna looked at the woman's eyes.

"Yes." She spat out. "He will keep me and rape me till I die."

"But you are a fighter, like me." Kenna shook her head.

"Luca is not a man that you can kick around. If I fight back I die. My baby dies. Let me call for help. They will be at the dock and we can end this."

"They took my phone when I got dropped off." Kenna gauged the woman. She seemed like the baby changed her whole outlook on turning Kenna in.

"There's one in my boot. I swear you turn on me Eliot will make sure you never see the light of day." Raquel undid her restraints and Kenna pulled up her pant leg, never taking her eyes off the hitter. She flipped the phone out. No single was available.

"You won't get a signal."

"You need to get on the deck." She handed the woman her phone. "Eliot is the first number. If you can't get him try McGarret."

"Who is that?"

"My second best bet."

"I can't leave you here."

"No one is touching me till we dock. Just get that call out." Kenna swallowed down another wave a nausea. "Go." Raquel left and Kenna emptied her stomach.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

The plane landed and Eliot went for the car. The rest of the team stood at the door waiting for him when a phone rang.

"Is that you?" Hardison asked.

"No, you?" She asked.

"Naw." She looked down at Eliot's bag on the ground next to her. She reached into the side pocket and took out his phone,

"Hello."

"Eliot Spencer please." The woman asked.

"He's out at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Parker?'

"Raquel?"

"Where is Eliot?" Hardison looked Parker.

"He'll be right back. Where's Kenna?" Nate came up to her.

"Give me the phone Parker." She handed it to Nate. "I haven't told Eliot you skipped out but when I do it's your head on the chopping block lady, now where the hell is Kenna."

"She will be docking in forty five minutes at pier one-o-three. There will be some very bad men meeting us."

"Us? Are you on the ship?"

"Yes. I will do my best to keep her below deck as long as I can."

"We're at the airport. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"For what it is worth. I'm sorry." She hung up just as Eliot pulled up.

"Okay, no one is to tell him Raquel is on that ship, do you understand?" They all nodded and Parker grabbed Eliot's bag and phone and got into the car.

"What the hell's up with the four of you?" He looked at his friends. "Parker?" She made a little squeaking sound and hid behind Hardison. Eliot looked at Nate. "Tell me." He growled.

"Raquel is on the ship with Kenna. She called me or you. Your phone was in your bag."

"She doesn't have my number." Parker handed Eliot his phone. "It was from Kenna's phone."

"I think Kenna must have gotten to her because she was calling to tell us about the guy meeting them at the pier."

"So the bitch is on our side now?"

"Well you know, Kenna has a way with people." Nate said as Eliot pulled away from the curb. "Pier one-o-three." Eliot stepped on the gas. "McGarret's on his way. He sent us the file on this Luca guy. His boss Arkadia was sent up five years ago when Kenna's team busted his lab. Luca got out clean but he took over the business a year later."

"He's killed woman for less." Eliot growled. "Luca used to run guns out of Bolivia till Arkadia founded a coo over there. Brought Luca back to run his business while he was in jail but the bastard took the business over instead."

"How do you know all this?"

"I know all the men who want my girlfriend dead." He drove though the streets faster than any sane man should. "He was the worst. Luca has been known to keep a woman for months, beat and rape her till she just gives up and dies."

"Eliot, we will get to her in time."

"She tries to save herself she'll loose the baby."

"Eliot, you can't think like that." Eliot looked at Nate. He banged on the steering wheel.

"How am I supposed to think Nate? That she'll be able to walk off that ship like it was a cruise? I know about evil Nate, I have seen it and I have fought it. That man doesn't want a prisoner. He wants a corps. He is the worst kind of evil there is." Parker's phone rang. She answered it.

"Yeah."

"Where are you?" It was McGarret.

"About a mile from the docks. Raquel is on the boat but she's trying to help Kenna."

"I doubt that but we'll play it that way for now. I got the ship in my sights but no sign of Luca or his men."

"Okay."

"Watch your back." McGarret hung up. Eliot caught Parker's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"McGarret has the ship in view. He says there's no sign of Luca."

"He's already on the ship!" Eliot yelled. "If he wasn't he would have been waiting for it. Damn it." Eliot hit the accelerator a little harder and hoped he would make it.


	7. Chapter 7

Cold Front

Chapter Seven

The door opened and Kenna slid into the shadows of the shipping container. She pulled the knife out of her boot and held it in shaky hands.

"Kenna?" It was Raquel.

"Did you call Eliot?"

"I got a message to him." Kenna slid her knife into the waist band of her jeans and stepped out of the shadows. She had brought some water and a cloth. She pulled a fresh shirt out of her bag. "I'm going to take you up on deck."

"Is that a good idea?"

"This damp dank air isn't good for you." Raquel handed her the cloth. "I'm sorry I brought you here."

"You saw a chance to make some money. I know how it is."

"You never did this job for money."

"Oh, you'd be surprised some of the things I did for money Raquel." Kenna took the hair tie out of her pocket and pulled her hair up. She washed her face and changed her shirt. "Thank you for coming back for me."

"Eliot deserves happiness. You give him that." She looked sad. "I won't ever have that."

"We thought the same thing Raquel. Never say never." Kenna took a deep breath. "You wouldn't have a gun or two lying around?" She shook her head.

"It's a ship filled with vegetables."

"It was worth a try." The ship was slowing down. "Okay, how are we going to do this?"

"Just know that your friends are coming for you." She took the zip strips and put Kenna's hands in them loosely. "Just be careful." Raquel put Kenna's phone back into her boot. The two women walked out of the storage container. Kenna touched her belly. Part of Eliot was here with her. The sun was bright and nearly blinded them. "Luca's on the ship."

"How do you know?" Kenna asked.

"I can smell filth a mile away."

"Yet you were okay with sending me for a visit." Kenna shot back in Hebrew.

"Did he teach you that?" Raquel asked.

"Sarcasm? No Eliot didn't teach me that, I learned it all by myself." Kenna reached into her pocket a pulled out an ear bud she found in the lining of her jacket and slipped it in her ear.

"_Parker stop messing around. The ship is almost docked." Eliot growled. Kenna had never been so happy to hear voices in her head._

"Hey cowboy, you got a plan to get me out of this mess?"

"_Kenna? Oh baby you don't know how good it is to hear your voice. Where are you?"_

"_Raquel and I are on the starboard side near the stern."_

"_I love it when you get all nautical on me." He answered. "Luca's on the boat sweetheart but McGarret's here too. He knows who he's looking for so he's taking point."_

"Keep the other's at a safe distance Eliot. This isn't their fight."

"_The hell it isn't. Your part of this team Kenna." Nate responded._

"I counted twelve men from the cargo hold to here. There may have been more."

"_Kenna Luca is coming your way." McGarret warned. "Heads up." Kenna looked around and saw the drug lord coming toward her. She pulled her hands apart, loosening the restraints around her wrists._

"Keep behind me till he gives me the money. I won't let him lay a hand on you." Raquel said.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Kenna hissed through clenched teeth.

"He won't touch me." The tall blond man stepped in front of them.

"Raquel." He said in Hebrew.

"Luca." She answered.

"Where did you find her?"

"The states." Was all she said.

"One hundred thousand was the price." He took a step forward and both Raquel and Kenna stood motionless, feet apart, ready for a fight.

"The price is gone up." Kenna could see McGarret and Eliot take the last two men out behind Luca.

"You've become greedy little thing."

"She's worth a hell of a lot more to other people but we are old friends."

"I will wire you another hundred thousand when she is dead." He spat out.

"How long do you plan on keeping her alive?" McGarret stood mere inches from Luca. Before he could draw his weapon Luca pushed Raquel out of the way and grabbed Kenna and pulled a gun out of its holster on his belt and held it to her head, all in a spit second.

"I thought I had gotten rid of you a long time ago McGarret."

"Wishful thinking." McGarret said.

"You think I won't kill this bitch where she stands."

"I know you will and when you do that man over there," McGarret pointed at Eliot. "will tear you limb from limb and feed you to the sharks one piece at a time." Luca looked over at Eliot. There was a murderous look in his eye. Kenna knew if she died today that look would be the one thing she would remember.

"You know I really never liked the way you treated me McGarret." The hammer pulled back. Kenna dropped all her weight down and Eliot flew from Luca's blind side and Raquel dove for his legs. McGarret grabbed for Kenna. No one was safe. The gun went off and four bodies dove for cover and one lay motionless on the cold metal deck of the ship.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

A/N: I never in all my days written a short chapter but I had to stop here to leave you all wanting more. CharlyMom please send me your link again…it didn't send me to where you wanted me to go. Speedlesweetie I will try to get the next one done by morning…who needs sleep


	8. Chapter 8

Cold Front

Chapter Eight

"Noooo!" Kenna screamed. Eliot and McGarret held Luca down as Kenna slid across the deck to Raquel's limp lifeless body. "No, you will not die on me." She held her hand over the hole in the younger woman's abdomen. "Raquel, come on." Kenna pressed the wound. The bleeding was not slowing down. She tore off her shirt and pressed the white cotton against the wound. She felt a hand on hers as Eliot pressed the wound harder. Kenna leaned over and started CPR.

"Kenna, honey it's too late." Eliot tried to pull her away but she wouldn't budge. She continued trying to revive the woman. He moved his hand and closed the hitter's eyes and wrapped his arms around Kenna. He gently pulled her into his arms and let the grief and the stress of the last few days over take her.

"She saved us." His hands were on her waist. She moved her hands on top of his. The sob came deep from inside her.

"I know baby. I know." McGarret had Luca cuffed and Parker was holding a taster below the man's belt. "We'll make sure she gets home." Eliot whispered. Kenna was shaking. "I have to get her to the hospital." He looked at McGarret.

"Go. We'll take out the trash and meet you there." Eliot helped Kenna stand and he walked her slowly off the boat. Sophie and Hardison were waiting with an ambulance.

"Kenna…Eliot, is she okay?"

"It's not her blood. It's Raquel's." The paramedic wrapped Kenna in a warming blanket. Eliot watched as they took her vitals. She hadn't stopped shaking and she was pale. "She's twelve weeks pregnant." He told the man working on Kenna. "I don't think she's eating anything in at least three days." The man nodded. Eliot looked at Sophie.

"Will you make sure everyone gets to the airport?" He handed her the keys.

"We're not leaving you here alone Eliot."

"I just need to know that you guys are safe." He kept one eye on Kenna. "She's not going to bounce back from this Soph." Eliot said shakily. Sophie put her arm around him.

"She'll be okay Eliot. She has a strong support system and she's fighting for two." Sophie hugged him.

"Please go home. All of you. I have enough to worry about with Kenna."

"If I can talk Nate into it." Eliot nodded and followed the medic into the ambulance.

"Make sure you do." He said as the doors closed and the ambulance pulled away.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Eliot watched Kenna sleep. The last three days had taken a lot out of her. The dark, damp cargo container hadn't been the best place for her. The doctor's were keeping her under observation for at least forty eight hours.

"You need some rest." Nate stood in the door way.

"I'm fine." Eliot said softly.

"McGarret is taking care of Luca, making sure he'll never see the light of day."

"One less dirt bag for us to worry about."

"Yeah. Hardison got Raquel on the next flight to Israel."

"Thank him for me."

"He'll be here in a little bit. He took Sophie and Parker to get something to eat."

"You all should be on a plane back to Boston." Eliot looked at Nate.

"We want to be here with you. With both of you."

"Just go home Nate." Eliot ran his hands over his face. "They told us that there is a chance she'll loose the baby." He looked up. "I don't want Parker here when…"

"When Eliot…your thinking when, not if?" There was an angry edge to Nate's voice.

"You know I don't think that way Nate."

"Well you better start because you need to be strong for Kenna and your child right now." Nate said between clenched teeth. Eliot stood up and looked out the window.

"I have to be the one to tell her this isn't going to happen, Nate. That we're not going to live happily ever after. That what happened three days ago, could happen again and when it does it may not work out like it did this time."

"Don't you think she already knows that Eliot. She spent the last three days locked in metal container puking her guts out and she wouldn't fight back because she didn't want to hurt the part of her that would always be connected to you." Eliot turned and looked at the woman lying in the bed next to him.

"After all she's been through why would she want to have any part of me in her life?" Nate took a step into the room. He looked at Kenna.

"She's wanted to be part of your life since she was seven years old." He put his hands in his pockets. "That little girl knew what it would be like to love Eliot Spencer and it never scared her. Don't let it scare you." Nate turned and left the two alone. Eliot sat back down in the chair next to the bed.

"Is he right Kenna Shane? Are you going to make it though this without any fall out or is our whole world going to fall apart?" Eliot brushed the hair away from her face. "I love you." He whispered. Closing his eyes he gave in to the weariness he was feeling and fell asleep.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Parker watched her friends sleep. Eliot had his hands wrapped around one of Kenna's. The bruises from his angry outburst a few days ago faded. New one's had formed from the fight with Luca. He wasn't doing well, she could tell. Hardison came up behind her.

"Nate got us some rooms at the hotel down the street."

"We can't leave them."

"They'll be okay. We need some sleep."

"No, we have to make sure they stay here." Hardison looked at Eliot and Kenna sleeping peacefully.

"Parker, they won't leave without telling us. Friends don't leave." He whispered.

"He looks so sad."

"Parker, he's been up for four days straight. Anyone would look sad. I promise I will bring you back after you get some rest." Parker pulled away from Hardison and went to her friends. She took a blanket off a chair and covered Eliot. She squeezed his shoulders lightly.

"Don't let her give up." She whispered in his ear, kissed his cheek and headed out the door.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Nate watched his hitter from the hallway. It had been twelve hour since Kenna was brought in and they were worried that she was still not waking up for more than a few minutes at a time. She answered only when spoken to and then fell back to sleep. Blood test shows she was anemic and her blood sugar had been low. The ultra sound was scheduled for ten a.m. It was nine now. The rest of the team had stayed in the waiting room but Nate wanted to see for himself that Eliot was okay.

"Are you just going to stand out there?" Eliot looked up.

"I was just waiting for the right time." Nate pushed away from the wall. He walked into the room.

"For what?"

"To tell you that the four of us are here for you."

"I know." Eliot stood up. "I could use a break."

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Eliot nodded. "The other's are in the waiting room down the hall. We'll send them in." The two men walked out the door into the hall. "Any change?"

"She woke up for a few minutes. She looked at me like I wasn't there. I told her I loved her and she just closed her eyes and went back to sleep." They stopped at the waiting room. Sophie stood and went to Eliot and hugged him.

"How are you holding up?"

"Been better." He said. "Will you and Parker stay with her while I clean up?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Come on Parker." The thief stood up and as she passed by she hugged him.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile. Eliot watched them go down the hall. He turned and looked at Hardison. "How's she doing?"

"She's afraid you're going to run." Hardison replied. Eliot looked down at the floor.

"I have nowhere to go." He looked at Nate. "If Kenna loses the baby she's going to leave Boston."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do. She thinks the only reason to stay is because of the baby."

"I thought we took care of this last night Eliot. Kenna loves you, baby or no baby."

"I know but she can't handle the loss." Eliot sat down. "She never was good at it."

"Well she never had a loving boyfriend and friends who care about her before." Eliot looked at him and shook his head.

"Who fed you the happy pills this morning?" He growled.

"I learned when Sam died that if you can't depend on your friends than who can you depend on."

"The worm at the bottom of the tequila bottle." Eliot shot back.

"Yeah well I lost my way for a while but I won't let you and Kenna get lost like that." Nate sat next to him. "Never." He put his hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up and something to eat. You have a date with an ultra sound in forty-five minutes." Nate and Eliot stood and the three men headed to the cafeteria.

e loH


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own anything or anybody but Kenna and well she really belongs to Eliot. Thanks to speedlesweetie for all her prompts and ideas. Also to Charleymom for all her support and I still can't contact you it erased your email when you sent the message. Just go on my fanfic bio and you can get mine. And thank you saides for sticking with me…okay that said…here it is…tell me if I should end it here and start anew with another story or make this long and drawn out lol. Thank you to all who read but don't review…I know you like it or you wouldn't be come back.

Cold Front

Chapter Nine

Kenna drifted out of the fog that she had been in for what seemed weeks. Her eyes fluttered open and the room was way too bright. She hadn't been this hung over in a very long time. Her head pounded and she heard whispering all around her. Swallowing hard she tried again to make her eyes open and focus.

"Kenna?" Parker's voice echoed in her head. She felt a warm hand grasp hers. "It's okay. You're safe. Eliot is on his way back from the hotel. Nate made him go take a shower and shave. Probably a good thing. He was getting kind of smelly." Kenna would have laughed but her ribs hurt way too much.

"I missed you Parker." She whispered.

"Who wouldn't?" She returned cheerfully.

"Parker, leave the poor girl alone. She's had a rough few days." Sophie said on the other side of her.

"Could you guys pull the shades?" Kenna asked. "My eyes are killing me."

"Of course." Sophie went around the bed and shut the blinds. "There you go sweetie." Kenna opened her eyes. The darkness was so much better than the light at this point.

"Good." She looked at the two women standing next to her bed. "How is he doing?"

"He's a little tense. But as soon as he sees you're up and feeling better I'm sure it will all be okay."

"I hope so. He doesn't need to worry about me along with everything else."

"Kenna you are his everything." Sophie told her. Kenna knew that this wasn't going to be the last time someone would come after her.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Nate pulled up to the entrance of the hospital. Eliot looked a lot better than he did an hour ago. A shower and a good meal always helped but Nate knew that maybe Eliot was feeling a little more confident in his relationship with Kenna.

"I'll meet you upstairs." Eliot said as he got out of the car.

"Don't be long. You only have fifteen minutes before the ultra sound."

"I know." He slammed the door and headed inside. Eliot had seen a chapel when they had left the hospital. He stopped at the entrance. It had been a long time since he set foot in a church. The last time had been with Kenna. It was his mother's wedding to Billy Callahan.

(Flashback)

"Kenna Shane, stop fidgeting." Fourteen year old Eliot grabbed her leg to stop it from swinging against his. Twelve year old Kenna pulled her leg out of his grasp.

"It's hot in here Eliot."

"They make it that way so you sweat. God likes to see you sweat." Kenna looked at him.

"You're making that up Eliot." She smiled. "You owe me."

"I know. I promise I'll take you and Jodi to the Dairy Barn after school on Monday. Thanks for coming."

"You didn't have to bribe me with ice cream you know. I wouldn't have said no." He smiled at her. She had always been a good friend to him. Even if she was a girl.

(Present)

Eliot sat in the pew and looked at the cross at the altar. He hadn't really said a prayer in a really long time. Maybe even before his mom's wedding.

"I know I'm the last person you expected to see today. And for the last few years we haven't seen eye to eye on much of anything." He whispered. Kneeling he looked up at the Virgin Mary statue. "I really haven't been the kind of person who…well prays for shi…stuff. I also know you have every right to just walk away from me and never look back. Kenna was never one to believe either but we've both seen a lotta bad things and well…I guess we've lost faith." Eliot closed his eyes. "I didn't know how much I wanted this baby till…I found out we may lose him or her. Please give Kenna and me a chance to beat to odds. To prove to ourselves that our back ground only make us stronger parents." Eliot stood. He made the sign of the cross and went out the door. Steve McGarret stood waiting for him.

"Did you have a good talk?" He asked.

"As good as I can considering the things I've done." McGarret looked at him.

"I think he knows that we all have to do things that aren't always…god like. Luca is at the Federal Super Max. There is no way he's going anywhere."

"Let's hope so." Eliot pressed the elevator button.

"How's Kenna?"

"She has an ultra sound to see if everything is okay."

"It's going to be okay Eliot."

"I hope so." The doors opened and they got in the elevator.

"I did some checking and well it took some fast talking but I think I got some of your problems cleared up."

"What problems?"

"Your 'Wanted: Dead or Alive' problems. I was able to clear up all the misunderstandings but Myanmar was not willing to let you go."

"So are you going to turn me in?" Eliot stood ready for a fight.

"I just got two countries off your ass and three off your girlfriends. I don't think all that hard work was just to turn you in to a half baked dictator because you stole …what was it…a vase?"

"In my defense it was a Ming vase." Eliot looked at McGarret. "You cleared out names?"

"No one will be coming after you or Kenna ever again Eliot. I promise you that."

"Why?"

"Five years ago Kenna pulled my ass out of a jungle that neither one of us should have been in. She didn't have to come back for me. I was hurt and she came back for me because someone taught her that friends don't leave." McGarret looked up. "I took her out of a bad situation nine years ago and taught her a lot of things but you my friend, taught her how to be a good person."

"So you're even then?" Eliot smiled.

"Pretty damn close." The doors opened. "I have to head back to Hawaii." He turned to Eliot. "Call me when you find out if everything's okay."

"You better stay and say goodbye or she'll never let you live it down." They walked down the hall. Everyone was waiting outside the room. "Is everything okay?" Eliot could barley breath.

"They're just waiting for you." Nate smiled. Eliot walked slowly into the room.

"I thought you might have decided to skip the country." Kenna said softly.

"You would think you've learned by now, I don't scare that easily Kenna Shane." He sat next to her and held her hand.

"Are we ready?" The tech asked.

"Yes." Kenna closed her eyes.

"Kenna?" Eliot moved closer to her.

"I'm okay." She swallowed hard. Her grip tightened around his hand when the cold gel was put on her stomach. "I love you Eliot." She whispered. The sounds of a strong heart beat echoed through the room. They both let out a pent up breath.

"Everything looks good Ms. Hawks. Strong heart function. All seems well." The woman pressed a few buttons.

"Can you do me a favor?" Kenna asked the woman.

"Sure."

"Our friend…she would love to be part of this." Kenna looked at Eliot. He nodded.

"Actually, five friends…" Eliot said.

"Bring them in." She smiled. Eliot went out to the hall. Five pair of eyes shifted to him.

"Kenna wants you in there too." He said to them.

"All of us?" Sophie questioned.

"All of you." Eliot said. Nate, Sophie, Hardison, Parker and McGarret followed Eliot back into the room. Kenna was smiling. Nate took Sophie's hand. The seven friends shared something more precious than anything any of them had before. Parker was more excited than ever with the news the baby was healthy and due sometime in mid February.

"A Valentine baby. Maybe if it's a girl we can name her Valentine." She looked at them expectantly.

"We'll think about it Parker." Eliot said to humor the thief. Kenna kind of like the idea but she wouldn't tell Eliot that right now. "Kenna needs rest." He hinted at the friends.

"Yeah, I should head out." McGarret said. "Eliot has some news for you. Make sure he tells you before you pass out again." He kissed her on the cheek. "Call me soon, even if it isn't life or death."

"Is there any other reason to call you?" She smiled.

"Damn straight." He said his goodbyes and headed out.

"What are you suppose to tell me?" Kenna grabbed Eliot's hand. Her cheeks were pink and she looked so much better than she had when he left.

"Your friend cleared up a few…misunderstandings, that's all."

"Misunderstandings?" Nate asked.

"You know those targets we had on our backs?" Eliot looked at Kenna.

"Yeah."

"Well McGarret took care of them, with the exception of mine from Myanmar."

"You mean we both can lead fairly normal lives?" Kenna smiled.

"As normal as lives as the two of us can have." He said.

"McGarret is a good friend to have." Nate added. "Now let's let Kenna and Eliot have a little time to bask in pending parenthood." They said their good byes and soon the room was quiet again.

"How are you doing?" Eliot asked.

"Better than I was yesterday." She smiled. "I'm still a little tired."

"Get some rest. We have a long trip home tomorrow."

"I like the sound of that. Home." Kenna moved over. "Care to join me cowboy?" Eliot shook his head.

"You're going to be the death of me Kenna Shane." He kicked off his boots and crawled in next to her. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Not for a very long time." Kenna whispered and fell fast asleep. Eliot looked up and said something he thought he'd never say.

"Thank you." He said softly, hoping who it was meant for would get the message. Closing his eyes he fell asleep too.


End file.
